


paroxysm

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Vibrators, weird magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>asami invented a vibrator-how original</p>
            </blockquote>





	paroxysm

Korra sat at the window, listlessly staring into the distance. It had been months since the Red lotus's attack, but she was still a long way off from recovered. She'd probably never get completely back to her old self, but she was still alive, and that was something at least. Still, the pain and fear from that day were almost inescapable. The poison had long left her bloodstream, but her thoughts were saturated with anxiety. There were small moments she could be strong and happy, but those memories kept slipping through and reminding her she had no reason to exist anymore. 

"Hey." Standing in the doorway was Asami Sato, genius billionaire bombshell. She was dressed in some really nice silk pajamas and a fluffy bathrobe. Her hair was loosely braided to stop it tangling and she wasn't wearing makeup. Despite her best efforts, she'd become something of a sex symbol, newspapers everywhere celebrating her wine red lipstick and hair the colour of crude oil. But frankly, the glitzed up media darling reporters somehow made of the head of a car company didn't have shit on disheveled morning Asami. There was a refined casualness about her that was hot as hell in a way that just couldn't be put into words.

Korra turned her wheelchair toward Asami but didn't make eye contact. She put on her smallest fake smile, knowing it made her girl happy. "Hey. What's up?"   
Asami crouched down to Korra's eye level and loosely took her hand.  
"I have a new product I could use some feedback on. " She kissed Korra's jawline. "If you think you're up to it?" She pressed more kisses to Korra's neck, then her mouth, before looking her straight in the eyes.   
"What's your invention?"Asked Korra.   
Asami whispered in her ear. Korra turned a deep red, and her eyes widened.   
"Whoa."   
"Do you wanna try it?"  
Korra thought a moment. "Yeah, I think I do."   
Asami stood up, still holding Korra's limp hand.  
"Come on. It's in my room."  
Korra slowly wheeled out of the room, Asami walking alongside her.   
Asami's bedroom had clearly been set up for sex, with flower petals strewn around and dim, flickering lights, but at the same time, there was a fire extinguisher and first aid kit within arms reach of the bed, and in the centre of the room, Asami's new invention. 

The invention was roughly the size of a large koala sheep, made of brass and all pipes and dials. A thick cable with a wand attached tipped a group of small rubber balls protruded from it.   
"Dang." Said Korra.   
"Yep." Said Asami. "Wanna try it?"  
"Okay."   
Asami walked over to the monstrosity and flipped a switch on it. While it warmed up, she helped Korra onto her bed and kissed her deeply. Korra ran her hands over the luxurious fabric of Asami's bathrobe, before sliding it off her. Asami pulled away slightly.   
"How are you doing?" she asked.   
"I'm okay for now."   
Asami kissed her again. "May I take my top off?"   
"Please do. And help me with mine."  
Asami undid the buttons of her pajama top and shrugged it off, before sliding her hands under Korra's tank top and lifting it over her head, leaving them both shirtless and hugging. Asami kissed and sucked on Korra's neck, letting out soft moans as Korra played with one of her small breasts. 

Somehow everybody got nude eventually. You know the drill. Korra lay on her back with her arms around Asami's waist as Asami kissed and stroked all over her body, repeatedly telling her how amazing and beautiful every aspect of her was. Korra didn't believe her for a second, but her presence was nice, and her voice was calming. She closed her eyes and focused on feeling the woman next to her. It was nice. 

Asami lightly touched Korra's vulva with the tips of her fingers. "This okay?" She asked.   
"Yeah," said Korra.   
Asami rubbed her fingers in circles in the area around Korra's clit, gradually moving them harder and closer and touching it directly. Korra gripped her waist tightly and whined with approval. "Wanna try the thing?" Asami asked her.   
Korra grinned, almost feeling like herself. "Do it!"   
"'Kay," Asami grabbed the wand attachment and flipped a switch on it. It started to vibrate loudly. She touched the rubber end just above Korra's clit.   
"Gahhh, shit, stop!" Korra yelled as she sat straight up. Asami did as she asked.   
"Too much?" Asami shouted over the deafening hum of the sex machine.  
Korra giggled slightly. "Yeah. Yeah, way too much." She broke down laughing. "Holy fucking shit. Can we turn it to a lower setting?"   
"It's only got the one setting right now. Sorry, it's still a prototype."   
"Kay. Maybe if we put something on it to dampen the vibration? Hang on, I have an idea." Korra bent some water out of the air and formed a small sphere around the thing. It rippled weirdly. Korra spread her legs. "Now try."   
Asami moved the device back down to Korra's cunt, letting the sphere of water perfectly shape itself around her, pubic hair floating around wildly. it was softer than without the water, but still more intense stimulation than she'd ever gotten from hands or tongue and much better than she could even imagine dick being.   
Korra breathed heavily, feeling the fast ripples around her clit. She pulled Asami up to her chest and kissed her deeply, running her hand through her soft hair while moving the other down to her crotch. Softly she played around with Asami's labia and slid a finger into her vagina hooking it forward to get at her sensitive spots.   
Asami moaned and grabbed Korra's shoulder for support. Suddenly Korra pulled away from her mouth and gently headbutted her forehead. "Hey. Can I try a thing?" she whispered.   
"Sure" said Asami , chest heaving.  
Korra removed her fingers from asami and moved the vibrating water sphere away from herself. She scooted herself closer to and lifted Asami's leg over her thigh, vulvae about 10 cm apart. She guided the sphere. between them and bent the water into a cylinder, connecting them.   
Sweating and trembling, they leaned on each others shoulders while Korra bent the vibrating water been them in gentle swirls. Asami kissed korra's neck and jawline and twiddled one of her nipples between her fingers, holding her breath as her face flushed and her whole body dripped with sweat.   
"You're so- Aaaegh- quiet," laughed Korra between pants and moans.   
Asami let out her breath in a loud, slow whine. "Want me to be louder?"   
"However loud you -Unghh- wanna be is -Oh sweet mother fuck- fine by me." She kissed Asami deeply and bent the water around them to glow with healing light.   
It was an indescribable feeling for both of them, both warm and cool, soft and intense. like all their skin and flesh melted into the air around them and each other. they felt like their bodies had disappeared and they were a single amorphous cloud. damp and soft and totally weightless. for an instant the world was still and empty and peaceful. Korra felt completely safe and free. For just a moment the fog around her parted to let some light in. 

As they came together Korra let go of the water, letting it splash down on the bed. Asami reached over and turned off the thing, then lay down on the bed and put her arms around Korra. She stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "How are you doing?" she asked.   
"Better for now." Said Korra. "Distracted." She snuggled into Asami's shoulder. "Ever since the red lotus I've felt like there's this fog around me that blocks out all my feelings except fear," She blushed and hesitated slightly. "When I'm with you I can see the sun." 

Asami held Korra tighter. 

"Are you crying?" asked Korra.   
"I love you so much.You know that, right?"   
"I love you too."


End file.
